Rosario Vampire
by ZekromFusion
Summary: A Godzilla and Rosario Vampire crossover! Bet no one's thought of that! We follow Angel Odzilla, one of the ultimately rare X-Class monsters.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I bet no one's thought of a parody as this!**

**Prologue:**

Welcome to Yokai Academy, the school built by monsters, from monsters, for monsters. This is Year one of the school year, if you all are wondering. Oh, it looks like a student's running late. Let's check in on what's happening. "*gasping* Gotta get to class! Oh no!" The school bell rings before the (female) student reaches the school, Ruby Togo stops her. "Halt! Where do you think you're going, Miss… Angel Odzilla?" Rubi asks.

(INSERT Rosario + Vampire Capu2 THEME)

"I'm so very sorry! My alarm didn't go off, my monster form destroyed the dorm, a-a-and I was attacked by a gan-" the student says as she's interrupted by Rubi, "Whoawhoawhoa. Your monster form destroyed your dorm? Please, tell me how that happe-" Rubi is interrupted by the student, "Yeah, my monster form is kind of… extreme. But, weren't you a chef's helper yesterday?" the student asks.

Rubi's "long story" aura "Oh, it's a long story… " [Sorry people, you don't want to listen to Rubi's story]

Angel sneaks past Ruby while she's distracted. She barely makes it to class for roll call. "… Kurumu Kurono?" asks. "Present." Kurumu responses. "Angel Odzilla?" asks. "Looks like she's not here," Moka said, "I wonder where she is."

"*gasping* Present! Sorry if I'm late." Angel said, exausted. "meow, it's okay. Please, be seated." says. "Yes, ma'am." Angel bows in understanding. "Hi, Angel. What happened to you?" Tsukune asks. "Oh, nothing you all need to worry abou-" Angel is interrupted by the announcements, "Miss Angel Odzilla, please report to the Headmaster's office. You are in a whole lot of trouble missy." Rubi says over the announcements.

Later at the Headmaster's office….

"I hear that the girl's dorm building has been destroyed, do you know anything about this?" the Headmaster asks, "Yes, I do know… Something… about it." Angel confesses. "Well, what happened?" the Headmaster asked, "It happened because of my monster form,., you should know the monster I truly am." Angel says depressingly.

"Yes, your monster form is one of the most powerful, and biggest monsters there are… The X-Class monsters, also known as 'kaiju,' in the human world." The Headmaster reminds Angel of the power the X-Class monsters have.

"So, please, try to control your monster form as long as you can. If you can't hold the power, we'll have to use this." The Headmaster shows Angel a rosary, Angel looks mortified at the sight of it. "Please, I will do anything to try to control my monster powers." Angel begs to keep from getting a rosary. "Hm. I hope we don't have this conversation again. Please, head back to class." The Headmaster insists Angel to hurry on back to class(Didn't I just say that?).

Back at Nekonome's class…

Everyone is talking, chatting, even texting each other even if they're right in front each other. "I'm back" Angel said, "Well welcome back. Meow." says in joy. "Okay class, we're going on a fieldtrip to the human world soon. So, pack everything you need in order to keep the humans from finding out that you're a monster." announces. "_Okay, all I need is something to help control my powers. But what_?" Angel thinks. "Angel Odzilla, please report to the Headmaster's office." Rubi calls on the announcements, "Please hurry. It's urgent."

Angel rushes to the Headmaster's office and enters the room. She looks around to see no one is there, but gets jumped by Rubi. "I'm sorry." she whispers to Angel. Angel realizes that the rosary she feared is now around her neck, "Very sorry, Angel. But I could not risk losing one of my students to the humans. Their army could potentially destroy and kill you," The Headmaster states, "I hope you understand why I did this." the Headmaster says, "*sad sigh* I understand." Angel sadly states, "_I just hope I can ask Moka to help me understand how to remove this rosary_." she thinks.

Back AGAIN in 's class (outside)…

"Okay class! Single file line please!" orders, "Oh, has any one seen Ange-" "I'm here!" Angel interrupts . "Ah, good. Okay, everyone's here. Okay Mister Bus Driver! Time to go!"

"Okay Miss Nekonome. ALL ABOARD! Let's hit the road." the Bus Driver says exitingly (or crazily)

**NOTE: Accepting OC students! Any monster, any way. Just- Oh, hello GONZO, what bring you to the inspir- What? Oh no, I will do no such THING! This is a Rated T fanfic... So WHAT? I will not write such-such... JUST NO UPSKIRTING! Okay? It's MY parody. So go bother someone else.**


	2. Profiles 1

This is how the profiles are set up.

Name: (pronunciation)

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Monster Form:

Description:

7~7~7~7~7~7

Angel Odzilla (Angel oz-Ila)

Female

14

4" 3'

Godzilla2004/Human Hybrid (Cover)

A simpleminded girl who tries to keep her X-Class monster form from being released. She has orange eyes. Blue spiked dorsal fin-like hair with red/scarlet orange highlights. She is a cautious gal that tries to get someone's attention, it's a side-effect of the rosary.

7~7~7~7~7~7

Moka Akashiya (mocha aka-she-a)

Female

16 1/2

5"10'

Vampire

A calm, fun-loving girl who tries to have a nice conversation with Tsukune Aono without getting interrupted. She has sea green eyes, pink hair that is like normal, long hair. Her vampire form has silver hair, blood red eyes, and has bigger everything (by "everything", people who watch the show should know).

Inner Moka

Female

?

6"

Vampire

The true form of Moka Akashiya. She has a dislike to Tsukune Aono, but begins to get an interest to him. Her weapon is her own legs. She is very powerful, so one little kick from her leg, can demolish an entire building. Her legs aren't her only weapons, she just has super strength and super speed.

7~7~7~7~7~7

Mizore Shirayuki (meez-or-ray shere-ree-yuke-ee)

Female

16 1/2

5" 11'

Snow Woman

A stalker who stalks Tsukune Aono. She has eyes that (bottom-up) go from purple to blue, bluish-purple hair. She has the ability to make her hands into a type of melee cutter weapon, and can fire ice shards from her hands, or throw them traditionally in the form of shurikens.

7~7~7~7~7~7

Kurumu Kurono (ku-ru-mu core-ono)

Female

16

5" 10'

Succubus

She ALWAYS tries to seduce Tsukune Aono, literally, ALWAYS! She has purple eyes, and light ocean blue hair. She uses her nails as melee weapons, and her wings for flight, the tail? I don't know.

7~7~7~7~7~7

Yukari Sendo (you-kary send-O)

12

4" 7'

Witchling

A very young girl that goes to an academy, she's a GENIUS! She has purple eyes (darker shade than Kurumu's), and blackish brown hair. Because she's a witch, she uses magic. Her most used magic spell is the Golden Washtub, constantly used on Kurumu to stop one of Kurumu's seduction sceams on Tsukune, or to stop an argument.

7~7~7~7~7~7

Kokoa Shuzen

15 1/2

5"

Vampire

She is the half-sister of Moka, she grew up with Moka and their dad. She has orange hair, and green eyes. Because she has no rosary, her vampire form is the only form she has. Her weapons are her speed and strength, and her pet bat Kou, who can transform into deadly versions of normal objects.

7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Kou

?

5'

Bat

He is the pet of Kokoa Shuzen. He looks like a bat with hamster colors, or a hamster with bat wings. He can transform into weapons for Kokoa, such as: a giant mallet with spikes on the ends, a baseball bat with a ridiculous amount of spikes all over, or a mace, or many others.


End file.
